Huyamos
by Idun.58
Summary: A veces rebelar un secreto puede liberar a dos personas de un problema. A veces se rebela cuando es demasiado tarde y no se puede hacer nada para solucionarlo. A veces solo basta con tener suerte. Femslash.


**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo este one-shot. Los nombres de los padres los he sacado de disney. wikia, al paracer alguien ha traducido lo que pone en los epitafios.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Disney animation.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia.**

**xxx xxx xxx**

El ruido sordo de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared resuena en la habitación. Un gemido de dolor escapa de los delgados labios de la rubia que es acallado por otros suaves labios que la besan con una pasión desenfrenada.

La rubia intenta apartar ese cuerpo que se pega con desesperación al suyo. Se revuelve débilmente empujando lo más fuerte, pero solo consigue separarse unos centímetros antes que unas suaves pero firmes manos agarren sus muñecas y las aprisione fuertemente contra la pared. El beso se rompe, pero esos labios no se separan de la piel de la rubia, esos labios siguen bajando, besando la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello hasta que encuentra el pulso acelerado de la rubia y muerde suavemente, provocando un ligero gemido como respuesta.

- Por favor, para.- suplica la rubia entre suspiros.- No podemos.- la otra persona se separa del cuerpo de la rubia y mira los azules ojos que la miran suplicantes. Con una sonrisa burlona, la otra persona se acerca otra vez al cuello de la rubia y lo besa antes de dirigirse a su oreja.

- Tú también quieres esto, Elsa. A mí no me engañas.- susurra en su oído y aprovecha para morderlo suavemente logrando un pequeño gemido de placer como respuesta.

- Anna, por favor.- ruega la rubia.- Mañana me caso.

La pelirroja ignora sus reclamos y la vuelve a besar con pasión y furia soltando por fin sus manos y agarrando firmemente la cintura de la rubia, intentando eliminar todo el espacio posible. La rubia contesta el beso, sus manos se aferran al rojizo pelo profundizando el beso, saboreando todo lo posible ese amor prohibido. Cuando el aire se hace necesario es Anna la que rompe el beso mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior. Elsa gime de dolor, y Anna la vuelve a besar, limpiando la sangre que brota de la herida, dando al beso un sabor metálico. Al final es Elsa la que vuelve a cortar el beso y abraza fuertemente a la menor que esconde la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, abrazándola fuertemente.

- No puedo.- dice la pelirroja entre sollozos.- No te cases, por favor, él no te ama como yo.- suplica Anna llorando, sus lágrimas mojando el ligero camisón que viste la rubia.

- Anna.- susurra Elsa con tristeza.- Esto que sentimos, no está bien.- dice acariciándole el pelo, consolándola.- Somos hermanas, no podemos estar juntas.

Los sollozos de la menor se hacen más fuertes. Elsa guía a la menor hacia la cama de la rubia. Sin separarse del abrazo la tumba suavemente y ella se tumba a su lado cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana. Elsa se acomoda tumbándose bocarriba y Anna se acomoda sobre ella, llorando todavía. La mayor acaricia el brazo de la pelirroja suavemente, esperando a que se calme.

- Huye conmigo.- susurra después de unos minutos Anna con la voz tomada.- Podemos ir a donde nadie nos conozca. Podríamos ser libres.

- Nuestro padre nos encontraría.- responde Elsa.- Él es demasiado poderoso y entonces sería peor.

El silencio se adueña de la habitación. Anna se queda dormida arrullada por el firme y constante latido del corazón de la rubia. Elsa tarda más en dormirse, rezando por que la boda con Hans no se realice, para poder vivir con Anna como dos simples personas que se aman, soñando con una vida junto a ella.

xxx xxx xxx

Su madre entra despacio, sin hacer ruido, a la habitación de su hija mayor. Lentamente se dirige hacia las pesadas cortinas y las abre dejando entrar la suave luz del amanecer. Pero cuando mira la cama donde su hija debería estar durmiendo, sola, lo que ve es a Anna durmiendo sobre Elsa. Elsa abrazo posesivamente la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo, mientras que el otro descansa sobre su pecho, agarrando la mano de la pelirroja.

Con un suspiro resignado, se acerca a la cama y zarandea suavemente el hombro de su hija mayor, despertándola. Elsa alza la mirada somnolienta y mira a su madre confusa. Esta le da una rápida mirada a la persona que duerme sobre ella. Es entonces cuando Elsa recuerda la posición en la que se encuentra y palidece asustada.

-Levanta a tu hermana y ve a la cocina, tenemos que hablar.- le susurra fríamente antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación.

La rubia hunde la cabeza en su almohada con un gemido lastimero. Mira a la pelirroja durante unos segundos. Su cabeza reposa sobre su pecho y puede observar como un ligero reguero de saliva ha manchado su camisón. Con ternura aparta los mechones de pelo que le caen sobre los ojos y limpia el pequeño trazo de saliva que recorre su barbilla. Acaricia los labios de la pelirroja recordando el apasionado beso que se dieron. La mano de su Anna acariciando la herida que tiene en el labio la sobresalta.

- Siento haberme portado así.- dice mirando los ojos azules de Elsa con ternura.- Perdí los estribos. Solamente es que no puedo soportar la idea de que te vayas a casar con…

- No importa, ya paso.- susurra Elsa agarrando la mano aun continua apoyada en su cara y llevándosela a los labios para besarla dulcemente.- Levántate, madre quiere hablar con nosotras.

Tardan cerca de media hora en alistar todo para, después de desayunar y hablar con su madre, dirigirse a la iglesia donde se celebrará la boda. Cuando llegan a la cocina, el desayuno está servido y dos criados transportan una gran tarta nupcial hacia el camión frigorífico que les espera en la puerta trasera. En la mesa, bebiendo una humeante taza de chocolate se encuentra su madre, esperándolas. Sin apartar la vista la vista de su madre, ambas chicas se sientan juntas, pero no miran sus platos, no tienen hambre. Su madre las mira fijamente mientras le da otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

- Elsa. Se sincera conmigo.- dice dejando la taza en la mesa y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa con un gesto serio.- ¿Amas a Hans?- pregunta sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción en su rostro-

- Yo le quiero, madre.- responde Elsa con seguridad, a su lado Anna aprieta fuertemente los puños mientras centra su vista en el plato que hay ante ella.

- Pero no le amas.- replica su madre.- Amas a Anna.- continua con pesar.

Anna levanta la mirada sorprendida y Elsa la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Elsa está completamente paralizada y su piel ha perdido casi todo el color, por otra parte, Anna mueve nerviosa las piernas y se pone a jugar con la comida. Su madre esconde una sonrisa melancólica tras la taza de chocolate.

- Aun así no ha pasado nada.- dice Elsa con la voz quebrada.- Y no pasará jamás.- declara segura, aunque con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir ante la promesa dicha.

- ¿Sabes, Elsa? Hay algo que nunca te he contado.- dice su madre acomodando un rebelde mechón castaño tras la oreja.- Cuando yo me quede embarazada de ti, fue maravilloso, las primeras semanas tu padre y yo estábamos muy felices pero durante el segundo mes de embarazo, paso algo, me descubrieron un tumor. El médico nos dijo que debíamos elegir, podía decidir continuar con el embarazo y poner mi vida en peligro mi vida, que ni siquiera era seguro que yo pudiese vivir lo suficiente para tenerte, o bien, abortaba y seguí el tratamiento y puede que en un futuro pudiese volver a intentar tener un hijo.

Yo decidí tenerte, obviamente. Los primeros meses fueron relativamente fáciles pero en los últimos meses ni siquiera podía moverme más de veinte metros seguidos. Pase meses enteros en cama y al final, naciste tú Elsa. Completamente blanca pero con unos preciosos ojos azules.- cuenta con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en la cara.- Y completamente sana y yo pude tomar el tratamiento, me costó mucho curarme, el cáncer estaba muy avanzado, pero tú estabas viva y eso era suficiente para mí. Pero no podría volver a tener hijos, el tratamiento me había dejado estéril.- continuo con la voz un poco quebrada y pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Elsa abre la boca completamente sorprendida con la intención de decir algo, pero su madre hace un gesto callándola.

Un año y medio después no había terminado de curarme pero el pronóstico era muy bueno, el cáncer había remitido casi completamente. A tu padre lo acababan de hacer socio en la empresa en la que trabajaba así que decidimos tener otra hija. Comenzamos a hacer los trámites de adopción y 6 meses después llego Anna.- explica su madre.- Así que, aunque a nivel legal seáis hermanas, en realidad no lo sois.-termina de contar.

Anna se levanta bruscamente dirigiendo una mirada incrédula a su madre. Elsa la mira impresionada. El tenso silencio es roto por el sonido de la silla al caer violentamente contra el suelo. La pelirroja sale corriendo de la cocina dando un portazo y Elsa salta de su silla con la firme intención de ir tras ella, pero su madre agarra fuertemente su brazo deteniéndola.

- Aunque no seáis hermanas, no podéis tener una relación aquí.- dice su madre firmemente.- La familia de Hans y tu padre… no lo aceptaran, esta boda es muy beneficiosa para ellos. Y son demasiado poderosos, ellos harán hasta lo imposible para dañar a Anna y que tú te cases con Hans.

- Entonces por qué nos has contado la verdad.- escupe fríamente la rubia con la voz rota, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de sus ojos.

- Porque me dolía veros así, no podía ver la tristeza en vuestros ojos. No podía ver como os amabais aun teniendo la certeza de que no podríais estar juntas. No soy capaz de soportar ver como os hacíais daño pudiendo solucionarlo.- contesta firmemente.

- ¿Y crees que nos dolerá menos saber que podemos estar juntas y aun así no estarlo?- le pregunta mirándola con fiereza.- Que podríamos haber escapado para estar juntas cosa que ahora no podemos hacer.

- No he dicho que no podáis estar juntas, solo he dicho que no podéis estar juntas _aquí_.

- Y qué quieres que hagamos, es demasiado tarde para escapar, cualquier decisión que tomemos ahora será descubierta por padre.- afirma.- Y bien sabes que una vez que me case, padre alejará a Anna de mi lado.

- Podéis ir al este, cerca de las montañas hay un pequeño pueblo. Tengo amigos allí que os acogerán sin preguntas.- explica su madre, el cuerpo de Elsa se relajó parcialmente y miro a su madre con preocupación.

- Si Anna y yo nos vamos, ¿qué pasará contigo?- pregunta Elsa mirando con preocupación a su madre.- Padre no soportará esta humillación, lo pagará contigo.

- ¿Acaso te crees que os dejaré solas?- cuestiona con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en la cara.- Llevó años planeándolo todo, sacando dinero discretamente, comprando las cosas necesarias, buscando el momento de explicaros mí plan. Pero entonces tú llegaste anunciando tu compromiso. Decidí aplazar la huida, quería asegurarme que, si te ibas a casar, fueran por las razones correctas.

- Hans es un buen chico, ambicioso, pero me trata bien y sé que me quiere.-dice Elsa.

- Pero no es la persona indicada, ¿no?- pregunta mirando fijamente a su hija, quien niega con la cabeza, segura de su decisión.- Entonces ve a por tu hermana y cuéntale las buenas nuevas.

Elsa sonríe feliz y abraza fuertemente a su madre. Esconde la cabeza en su hombro ahogando el sonido de su risa. Su madre le devuelve el abrazo con igual fuerza, acariciando tiernamente la espalda de su hija mayor y meciéndola suavemente.

- Anda, ve a por tu hermana.- susurra rompiendo el abrazo de su hija.- Os esperó en el coche, daos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Elsa la mira una última vez agradecida y sale corriendo de la cocina. Ella se queda en la cocina, sonriendo se lleva a los labios la taza dando un último sorbo al, ahora, frío chocolate. Dejando con un suspiro la taza en la mesa, la mujer sale de la cocina dirigiendo sus pasos a la entrada principal donde su marido la espera junto a su preciado coche.

- ¿Dónde está Elsa?- pregunta fríamente.- Se ha saltado el desayuno.

- Ha pedido que le sirvieran el desayuno en la cocina.- responde la castaña.- Quería comer algo rápido, está algo nerviosa.

- De todas formas ya tendría que estar aquí. Debe estar en la iglesia en cuarenta minutos para prepararse.- dice acercándose a su mujer.

- Ha subido a buscar a Anna. Bajará enseguida.- responde su mujer con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- No te preocupes mi amor, no llegaremos tarde.

- Más te vale, Idun. Está boda es demasiado importante para la empresa.- escupe fríamente.- Si por culpa de Anna volvéis a llegar tarde, me encargaré de enseñarle a esa… cría como se debe comportar una dama de su posición.- dice agarrando la muñeca de su mujer con fuerza, marcando sus dedos.- Y a ti… contigo ya _hablare_.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, Agdar, llegaremos bien.- dice entre dientes, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.- Tú adelántate, ¿no quieres asegurarte de que todo salga como tú lo ordenaste?- Agdar asiente con una sonrisa fría.

- En cuarenta minutos, ni un minuto más tarde o te arrepentirás, querida.- dice con tono firme apretando un poco más su agarre antes de soltarlo y comprobar, satisfecho, las cuatro marcas rojas que decoraban la piel de su esposa.- Recuerda ponerte el vestido de manga larga, una dama no debe enseñar más piel de la necesaria.- le susurra al oído antes de darse la vuelta y subirse en su lamborghini aventador blanco y salir de la mansión.

En la puerta, su mujer observa como el deportivo blanco desaparece en el horizonte con una sonrisa aliviada. Rezando para que esa fuera la última vez que su marido amenazase a su familia.

xxx xxx xxx

Elsa da tres ligeros toques a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja esperando a que esta le conteste, pero nadie responde. Vuelve a golpear otra vez, un poco más fuerte, pero sigue sin haber respuesta. Despacio lleva su mano al manillar, rezando para que a Anna se le haya olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave otra vez y suspira aliviada al ver que la puerta se abre suavemente. Asoma la cabeza buscando a su hermana y la encuentra tumbada en la cama con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, pequeños espasmos delatan el llanto de la menor.

La rubia entra sigilosamente y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Se acerca silenciosamente a la cama matrimonial y se sienta cuidadosamente en uno de los laterales de la cama. Anna levanta la cabeza al notar el ligero hundimiento del colchón, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Elsa sonríe y acaricia las mejillas de la pelirroja con ternura.

- ¿Por qué nos lo ha dicho ahora?- pregunta con la voz ronca por el llanto.- Si nos lo hubiese dicho antes… podríamos haber escapado. Pero ahora… con tan poco tiempo es imposible. En cuanto padre compruebe que no llegamos a la iglesia utilizará todo su poder para encontrarnos.

- Nuestra madre tiene un plan.- responde sonriente.- Podemos escapar, mamá ha estado planeando todo durante meses.-dice con emoción.-No nos encontrará, podremos vivir juntas, casarnos,…-Anna acaricia la mejilla de la rubia, centrándose después en los rojos labios de la mayor, haciéndola callar. Elsa agarra la mano de la menor y besa los dedos.- Vamos, mamá nos espera. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Anna se intenta levantar de la cama, pero su hermana la vuelve a tumbar en la cama susurrando _'Espera, antes quiero hacer algo'_. La pelirroja la mira interrogante, pero ella solo sonríe y acerca su rostro al pecoso rostro de Anna. Para su avance se detiene a solo unos centímetros de los labios de la pelirroja, la mira a los ojos y es Anna la que acorta la distancia apretando sus labios contra los de la rubia. Elsa sonríe y empieza a mover sus labios saboreando los de _su_ pecosa. Anna hunde sus manos en los rubios cabellos, deseosa de poder profundizar el beso, pero la rubia detiene lentamente el beso y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos. La pelirroja levanta la cabeza intentando volver a sentir los labios de la rubia, pero esta solo se aleja y le sonríe.

- Ahora sí que puedes levantarte.- le susurra feliz a la vez que se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.- No olvides coger tu vestido de dama de honor. Solo para aparentar. Nos vemos en la entrada principal.- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Anna se tumba completamente en la cama feliz. Llevándose la almohada a la cara grita feliz ahogando el sonido en está. Se levantar corriendo de la cama, coge la funda de ropa donde está su vestido y baja las escaleras de dos en dos y abre la puerta de la casa con fuerza dirigiendo una mirada al exterior donde su madre y su hermana la esperan. Hermana no, hermanastra, recuerda, y sonríe feliz. Las dos mujeres le devuelven la sonrisa. La mujer mayor abre el coche y se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Elsa abre la puerta de los asientos traseros e invita a Anna a entrar. La pecosa entra rápidamente seguida de la rubia que se sienta a su lado y la abraza fuertemente. Su madre mira sonriendo por el retrovisor y arranca saliendo por última vez de esa mansión.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa dejar un comentarios. Si os gusta y quereis una continuación de un capitulo con toda la huida, dejad un comentario, si llegan a diez lo hago.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
